A very fishy tale
by RockerStealth
Summary: A hetalia AU: In the future when humans adapt fish like attributes to survive underwater conditions. Those who have gained those adaptations work to help the ones without them survive in a world that is mostly underwater.


A hetalia AU: In the future when humans adapt fish like attributes to survive underwater conditions. Those who have gained those adaptations work to help the ones without them survive in a world that is mostly underwater.

The year is 5053. By now almost the entire earth is covered in water. Many animals and humans have died out or addition, many countries have died off. But a few remain. Some had found ways to save the others, some they killed off when they had the chance.

-1500 years ago London, England-

"No, you bloody frog! I will _not_ stop worrying!" A disgruntled Arthur Kirkland shouted at his French lover over the phone, sitting as best as he could in the chair at his office. "You're not growing gills and I am. There is _definitely_ something wrong here." At the mention of his own gills, he tried to scratch at them, which ultimately caused pain for the man. He winced and stared out the window. For a while now the view has been mainly water, slowly creeping up on the highest points of the estate.

"That is because you're almost completely underwater, mon cher."

He scoffed at the Frenchman's answer. "Like you aren't?" He shivered at the thought of losing him- No, he refused to think about that at all. He sighed, eager to change the subject, but unable to do so. It was a pressing matter and had much more importance than his own comfort. "Is the building almost done?"

There was an awkward silence between the two that they both would love and hate to be the one to break. Finally Francis spoke. "Non. They are not even halfway done. But it will be okay."

With not so much as a goodbye Arthur hung up on France, a whole new pile of worries weighing on his mind. He stared at his gills with a frown. "Why couldn't Francis have the gills?" He would rather be trying to escape the reach of the sea than sitting here, completely safe.

He let the telephone ring a few times before picking it up. He already knew who it was going to be- he usually called around this time. "What is it America?" The Englishman snapped. He didn't have time for this, not right now.

"Dude! Florida is underwater! And I don't mean my dick this time!" The Englishman groaned in frustration, propping his chin in one hand. The American on the other hand, was at the head of a group full of his country's most powerful men and women, who looked equal parts determined and terrified. "Are you gonna help us or what?" The American asked, his voice more concerned than rude.

"I'm not sure I can, Alfred. Most of my men are working to save France right now, and I don't know if there's enough time to save him let al-"

"Well then draw your troops back! I still have hope for 47 of my states!"

Arthur was getting tired of this. The endless pestering to withdraw England's troops and send them to America had begun when Hawaii was assaulted by the sea. It hadn't stopped since; Alfred just kept calling. "Sod off America. I'm _going_ to save him."

The American slammed his fist on the conference table and stood up, causing discomfort amongst the already nervous room. "Iggy, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Our innermost states are already being overpopulated, and the water keeps rising. You have gills, I don't, and what worries me more is that Canada doesn't have any either. But Prussia made Germany send his troops over to him to help, so why hasn't anyone done that for me?"

Arthur glared at the floor. The American had a point. Nobody was helping him. "Why don't you ask China?" Arthur knew that Alfred wouldn't be happy with that, but anything is worth it now.

"He's helping Russia." Alfred said, the bitterness in his voice so strong that you could almost taste it.

"Japan? I hear he's growing some dapper looking gills."

You could almost hear America roll his eyes. "Thinks he can save Greece."

Arthur stopped himself from laughing and sighed. "I'm sorry, America. If things were different, I would help you."

America clenched and unclenched his jaw, hanging up the phone. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Everyone, get ready. We're gonna invade France."


End file.
